1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pellet stoves, in particular to the circulation of air within such stoves to enhance combustion therein.
2. Prior Art
Pellet burners and stoves are very well known in the art. Because of certain advantages over wood-burning stoves, such as reduced emissions and greater heat exchange, there is a great interest in producing as efficient a pellet burner or stove as possible.
Of particular interest in most pellet stoves is the improvement and efficiency of the circulation of air therethrough, so as to improve the heat transfer through its heat exchanger and into the room. This improved air flow also provides for a more efficient burning of the fuel pellets therein. Further, there has been a long standing requirement for a pellet-burning stove capable of operating for an extended period of time on a backup battery.